


Gabbia dorata

by shichan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forse la sua “gabbia dorata”, come l’ha definita in presenza dell’altro, non è male come credeva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabbia dorata

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Fire Emblem - Gaius/Chrome || Qualcosa di implicitamente ambientato durante uno dei loro supporti ~ Va bene qualsiasi rating, ship o non ship.”, richiesto da edwardefp @[ summertimerec](http://summertimerec.tumblr.com/)  
> Ambientato tra il sostegno B e la A (la scappatella in città, per capirci).

E dire che la fortuna dovrebbe essere una componente di una discreta importanza, per un ladro.   
Gaius vanta una certa dimestichezza in certe situazioni, e di sicuro non si è preoccupato all’idea di portare il principe d’Ylisse in un locale molto al di sotto degli standard del suddetto: anche nel caso in cui li avessero scoperti, si è detto quel pomeriggio, il popolo d’Ylisse ama Chrom.  
Non ha considerato due dettagli tutt’altro che trascurabili: innanzitutto, è stato palese – nel momento in cui il principe lo ha raggiunto fuori dalle mura del palazzo – che la sua capacità di mimetizzazione in mancanza di un vero pericolo lascia a desiderare. A meno che, e Gaius non ha voluto fargli il torto di crederlo o di dirglielo ad alta voce, Chrom non sia davvero convinto che bastino un mantello con un cappuccio.  
L’altro particolare è che Gaius non ha pensato che ci fosse qualche plegiano con abbastanza fegato (o faccia tosta) da calpestare il suolo Ylissiano a viso aperto, fosse anche solo di passaggio e di notte.  
  
Quando se ne accorge è già troppo tardi, e la sua attenzione è stata attirata dalle voci e dalle figure poco familiari o adatte a quel che ha avuto modo di osservare del popolo d’Ylisse.  
«Mi sa che abbiamo un problema, princi.» lo pronuncia che le labbra sono già incurvate in un sorriso sghembo e la mano è scivolata lungo il fianco, raggiungendo un pugnale che preferirebbe di gran lunga non dover usare o dover estrarre al posto di una spada, finché rimangono al chiuso.   
Chrom lo anticipa, dopo un’occhiata nella stessa direzione seguita dallo sguardo di Gaius, scuotendo la testa e allungando una mano a fermare il braccio del ladro: «Ci sono troppe persone.»  
«Nulla contro la tua nobiltà d’animo, ma penso che la salute del locandiere sia il tuo ultimo problema.»  
Non che Gaius abbia tutti i torti, Chrom lo sa, ma il pensiero di mettere in pericolo anche una sola persona lì dentro solo per sventare un presunto attacco rivolto a lui gli causa un rifiuto totale.  
C’è qualche istante di silenzio, mentre i ceffi all’ingresso ancora sembrano indecisi sul tavolo da occupare.  
«Facciamo a modo tuo, princi» esordisce, allontanando la mano dal manico del pugnale «ma potrebbe non essere divertente.» chiarisce, alzandosi in piedi.  
Chrom lo segue, sebbene non sapere cosa Gaius abbia in mente di fare non lo renda tranquillo.  
«A cosa hai pensato?»  
«Fidati, princi» replica senza allontanare troppo a lungo gli occhi dal piccolo gruppo, spostandosi con quanta più naturalezza possibile: «l’effetto sorpresa fa il grosso del lavoro, e tu non sei molto bravo a recitare, lasciatelo dire.» prosegue, accostandosi al muro.  
Chrom apre la bocca per ribattere – non è la familiarità con cui Gaius gli si rivolge, il problema, figurarsi – ma il gruppo si è mosso in sua direzione; non sa dire, però, se li abbiano notati o meno.  
I movimenti di Gaius rimangono un mistero fino alla fine: si volta verso di lui, lo copre abbastanza perché buona parte della sua figura sia nascosta, e Chrom è così sicuro che al ladro sia venuto in mente qualcosa di stupido come “coprirgli le spalle” che non solo fa per ribattere – e sarebbe inutile se anche riuscisse a farlo – ma viene interrotto dal principio, le labbra di Gaius sulle sue e il buio che lo circonda quasi del tutto visto che il suo cappuccio è ancora tirato su e il viso altrui gli occupa tutta la visuale.  
Non sa se essere perplesso, allibito o cos’altro, ma l’unica cosa certa sono i passi pesanti che li stanno oltrepassando senza curarsi minimamente di loro; il che significa che per quanto discutibile, quella posizione tutt’altro che consona stia dando l’impressione che era (crede) l’intento iniziale di Gaius.  
Il piccolo gruppo sparisce probabilmente oltre le scale che conducono alle stanze della locanda, al piano di sopra: pur con il chiacchiericcio di sottofondo Chrompercepisce il legno sopra la loro testa scricchiolare forte abbastanza da esserne una prova.  
O forse se lo immagina soltanto e decide di crederci per avere una scusa e togliersi da quella posizione imbarazzante; Gaius lo anticipa, torna dritto e c’è ancora il sorriso sul suo viso.  
Ha l’aria divertita, mentre si umetta le labbra per riflesso.  
«Princi, dovresti lavorare davvero sulle tue doti recitative.» lo sfotte palesemente, questa volta, ancor più di prima se possibile.  
Chrom non è solito fare di tutta l’erba un fascio o lasciarsi guidare dai pregiudizi, ma al momento nulla può convincerlo che non sia Gaius, l’elemento più pericoloso lì in giro.   
Forse la sua “gabbia dorata”, come l’ha definita in presenza dell’altro, non è male come credeva.


End file.
